1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a detent structure for a rocker shaft.
2. Discussion of the Background
There is an engine that is provided with rocker arms which are rocked by cams of a camshaft which is interlocked with a crankshaft, so that intake valves and exhaust valves are opened and closed by the rocking motions of the rocker arms. The rocker shaft that rotatably supports the rocker arms is a fixed shaft so that its rotation needs to be stopped.
For example, there is an engine a detent structure for preventing rotation of having a rocker shaft disposed under, and in parallel to, a camshaft, and a detent structure for preventing rotation of by providing an oil reservoir recess at the lower half portion of the bearing of the camshaft, and providing a rocker shaft fitting hole in that portion of a cylinder head which lies directly under the oil reservoir recess to support the rocker shaft, and by means of a fixed bolt passing through the rocker shaft from the oil reservoir recess (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2646676).